Real Boys Go To Camp Harmony!
by Calista Angora
Summary: may bump up the rating later Three of our favorite CGL guys are sent to an actual summer sleep away camp. It sounds lame but it's really good!
1. Camp Harmony

Dedication:: To Sarah, you're such a blonde but I love you to pieces. OH MY GOD IT'S JAKE! I KNOW THAT KID! HE WENT OUT WITH MY SISTER! In the middle of the friggen theater! Ha, but it's okay that was fun as hell, we have to go again soon!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Holes. Never have, never will. Oh well.  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: This isn't a Mary Sue story. At least I don't think it is. So please don't skip over just because you've heard this so may times. I hope this doesn't get mushy, but I'll try. I'm sorry I'm not planning on using Twitch, Magnet or Zig Zag in this story, mainly because they each have their own. I won't be using X ray or Armpit either, because X is a pushy ass and Armpit wouldn't be able to do some of the things at camp I'm going to have them do. Sorry!  
  
Date Typed:: February 5th  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
The yellow bus, jam-packed with kids, pulled into the circular driveway of the Yelnats. Stanley, standing by his front door peered nervously into the bus, noticing both boys and girls. Zero came running across the huge manicured lawn carrying his bag and yelling.  
  
"Oh Stanley, I'm going to miss you so much!" cried his mother, encasing him in one of those hugs that felt like you'd never breathe again.  
  
"Mom... I be okay," he attempted to assure, grabbing his suitcase, "and it's only for two weeks! I'll be back before you could even miss me!"  
  
She dabbed her at eyes with a tissue and tried to smile.  
  
"Stanley! Come on!"  
  
He turned to look one last time at his mother before climbing on the bus and waving good bye to her and his father. The bus started pulling away, taking him to his first camp experience ever. This was going to be good.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
"Now remember Alan, this is going to give your mom a little more time to get ready for having you full time again. The anger management needs to set in and we're going to have her at AA Meetings. Just go and have a good time at camp, this one has a lake, and lots of activities. And a girls camp right across the lake. You'll like that, won't you?"  
  
Squid glared at his councilor and nodded. Inside he wanted to rip this idiot limb from limb, not go to some damn camp where he could swim and play all damn day.  
  
"How long is it for?"  
  
"Two weeks. Just think Alan, you'll be spending two weeks in Willows Lair! At camp Harmony! Won't it be wonderful?"  
  
"Camp harmony?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's a sissy name," he spat before grabbing his pack and walking out of the office to the bus that had just pulled up, "See you in two weeks."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Hector stared shyly out the window of the bus. He had been talking a lot lately, but now that there was other people he felt like Zero again. Next to him Stanley was bopping along to a walk man, so he wasn't a very good conversationalist. *Authors Note: I think I'll call them by their Camp Green Lake name, because it'll get confusing for me!*  
  
"Hey! Frizz dude, can you hand me that?" asked a short, equally frizzy hair girl three seats behind, pointing at a paper airplane that had just struck the seat in front.  
  
Zero grabbed the airplane from the seat and tossed it to her. She smiled at him and thanked him before slinking back into her seat next to one of the California type girls. When he looked back into his own space he realized that Caveman was staring at him, smiling.  
  
"Zero's got a lover!"  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Ack! Yay! New Story! Whoo! Review please? Please? By the way, if you have any title names for the story, please give me them, I am totally lost in this! 


	2. Mary Sue!

Chapter Two! Yay! Alas I am chock full of ideas and angry at the world, so this one will probably be extremely long... mainly because I am a lifeless loser. Ah well. On march we the fan fiction soldier...  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Dedication:: The One They Call Canadian! Thank you for your review on Acute Paranoia, I'll have the next chapter up for you tonight if everything runs smoothly...  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't won Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, HappySushi1353 at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Notes:: Since Squid always seems to get the girl in Mary Sue stories I'm gonna twist his little live around and make him suffer! Ah! No offense Squid lovers, I'm not hating I'm just sick of Mary and Elizabeth and Storm or whoever getting him! So he is going to be REJECTED! :-O! I know! How shameful. Well, maybe not. Ah we'll see. Be sure to review!  
  
Pairings:: Minor Zero o/c, Squid yet another o/c but it's not what you think! And maybe a tad of Caveman O/c. We'll see...  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Squid stepped into the bus and took the first open seat he could find, which was the one directly behind the bus driver. It smelled oddly of coffee and sweat, a nauseating scent. He opened the window and watched the clinic disappear as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
Then he remembered where his was, and the smile disappeared.  
  
He didn't smile. We wouldn't smile. It might ruin his tough guy reputation! He shook these thought out of his head and checked out some of the kids on the bus. There was a cute girl sitting two seats behind him, and some little nerd like, frizzy headed kid behind her.  
  
'Looks like Zero...' he thought to himself, turing to get a better look.  
  
The kid turned around, blushing.  
  
IT WAS ZERO!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Caveman teased Zero for a while, before returning to his headphones. The bus pulled to a shaky stop in front of some kind of office and then got onto the high way. Some funny looking kid in the front row kept staring at Zero.  
  
"Can I help you?" Caveman finally asked, annoyed at the kid's staring problem.  
  
"Fine idiot, pretend you don't remember me," said the kid turning around and smiling.  
  
It was Squid!  
  
"Squid!"  
  
"I didn't wanna talk to you cuz I didn't think you wanted to talk to me!" he said, sneaking down the aisle to the seat across from them.  
  
"Hey!" called the girl who was sitting there, glaring at Squid and smacking him upside the head, "You're sitting on my make-up!"  
  
He stuck his hand underneath and pulled out her bulky bag of face paint. Then he noticed she was pretty. He winked at the guys and turned to look at her, putting on all the charm he could get.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
She ignored him and applied an extra coat of lip gloss. She puckered and flipped her hair over her shoulders, once again checking the mirror she had to make sure she looked perfect.  
  
"Mary."  
  
"I'm Squid."  
  
"Squid isn't a name, it's a fish," she giggled cutely and crammed her bag into the small, pink backpack.  
  
"Okay then. My name is Alan."  
  
Zero choked when Squid said this hen tried not to laugh. He would never get this girl, it was oddly obvious. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over her eyelashes, making sure none of the mascara was damaged in the rolling process.  
  
"My ex boyfriends name was Alan. Alan C... Something. I don't know. He had a nice car. And great hair. It was so soft. And these perfect cheekbones. Too bad. So Alan, what's your life story? Are you trying to become a doctor? Or maybe or a lawyer?"  
  
"I'm a Juvenile Delinquent."  
  
She scoffed.  
  
"Honestly... 'Squid'... how many times did you throw the soap down in attempt to get some?"  
  
"How many times did you attempt to grow a brain?" asked Caveman, butting in and glaring, "and we weren't in Juvy. We were at Camp Green Lake."  
  
"How passé," she scoffed before grabbing her purse and moving Squid out of her way, "I am so out."  
  
She went two seats back to the girl that Zero was eyeing earlier to whisper and giggle about Fish boy, Frobie and the other one.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Three uneventful hours later the bus rumbled into Camp Harmony.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Whoo! That was kind of long, don't you agree? Well I'm off to start Acute Paranoia, be sure to review! 


End file.
